77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Talk About Systems
Let's Talk About Systems, A.K.A. LTAS, is a tumblr that posts a gif each day relating to the countdown video released that day, starting from How to Pronounce 20. The name is a repeated phrase from the 36 speech. Relation to PB On the 6th of September, LTAS was observed posted a gif containing accurate information about that day's countdown video before PB had released ithttp://77days.net/forum/index.php?topic=297.msg2882#msg2882, accessed 11/09/2013. As this would require foreknowledge that trolls or parodists almost certainly wouldn't have, LTAS has been confirmed as directly related to PB & VR. Countdown sonnet Text in the gifs from 14 onwards composes a sonnet. Communication If LTAS is messaged by sending them "fan mail" via tumblr, they will respond by sending a message back, usually around 2 PM Eastern, containing a link to a Pronunciation Book video (see external links for documentation of all such communications with LTAS thus far). Image Upload Timestamps Tumblr stores the last modified time on uploaded images as the time the image was uploaded, even if the publish time of the post is scheduled for another time (such as 9:55am each day). By looking at the Last-Modified: header for each image we see the following times: *1 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:26:59 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:26:59 EDT 2013 *2 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:25:31 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:25:31 EDT 2013 *3 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:23:36 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:23:36 EDT 2013 *4 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:22:22 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:22:22 EDT 2013 *5 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:21:24 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:21:24 EDT 2013 *6 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:20:14 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:20:14 EDT 2013 *7 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:18:51 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:18:51 EDT 2013 *8 Last-Modified: Mon, 16 Sep 2013 00:17:21 GMT -> Sun Sep 15 20:17:21 EDT 2013 *9 Last-Modified: Sat, 14 Sep 2013 00:38:23 GMT -> Fri Sep 13 20:38:23 EDT 2013 *10 Last-Modified: Sat, 14 Sep 2013 00:37:36 GMT -> Fri Sep 13 20:37:36 EDT 2013 *11 Last-Modified: Fri, 13 Sep 2013 03:07:40 GMT -> Thu Sep 12 23:07:40 EDT 2013 *12 Last-Modified: Tue, 10 Sep 2013 02:39:38 GMT -> Mon Sep 9 22:39:38 EDT 2013 *13 Last-Modified: Tue, 10 Sep 2013 02:38:03 GMT -> Mon Sep 9 22:38:03 EDT 2013 *14 Last-Modified: Tue, 10 Sep 2013 02:36:47 GMT -> Mon Sep 9 22:36:47 EDT 2013 *15 Last-Modified: Mon, 09 Sep 2013 13:10:44 GMT -> Mon Sep 9 09:10:44 EDT 2013 *16 Last-Modified: Sun, 08 Sep 2013 13:51:17 GMT -> Sun Sep 8 09:51:17 EDT 2013 *17 Last-Modified: Sat, 07 Sep 2013 07:29:08 GMT -> Sat Sep 7 03:29:08 EDT 2013 *18 Last-Modified: Fri, 06 Sep 2013 13:32:49 GMT -> Fri Sep 6 09:32:49 EDT 2013 *19 Last-Modified: Thu, 05 Sep 2013 01:44:47 GMT -> Wed Sep 4 21:44:47 EDT 2013 *20 Last-Modified: Wed, 04 Sep 2013 13:31:34 GMT -> Wed Sep 4 09:31:34 EDT 2013 These times do not seem to coorelate with the times that the videos were created according to the Video Creation Timestamp Page. Several of the times also occur during early work hours, which is a different pattern than for the videos. This may suggest that another person is making the images. The Avatar image (avatar_..._128.png) creation and modification time is 2013-09-04T00:05:57-04:00 (image metadata), which is consistent with the file timestamp, 2013:09:04 04:05:58 GMT. The title image (lets.png) doesn't contain time tags, but its timestamp is 2013:09:04 03:47:07 GMT. According to the metadata, both images were created using Adobe ImageReady. GIF Gallery Below is a gallery of stills from the gifs LTAS posted. 0.png|How to Pronounce Horse ebooks's image, featuring Cecilia. The text reads, "everything happens so much", and is a direct quote from @Horse_ebooks. 1.png|1's image, depicting a VHS tape spinning on a platform. The text reads, "I find you in the grace of cyberspace". Databytes.png|2's image, depicting glistening ocean waves. The text reads, "in garbled databytes I see a face". Passion.png|3's image, a scene from the Verizon Hub Commerical. The text reads, "their passions as temporary as a kiss". 13.png|13's image, showing the Library's atrium. The text reads, "our perfect systems thrown into the void". Iunderstand.png|15's image, depicting the Children of B.I.G. B.R.O.N.C.O.. The text reads, "I Understand", and marks the beginning of the countdown sonnet 16.png|16's image, featuring Sonata. The text reads "tell the stars you're coming soon". 17.png|17's image. The text reads, "rails hold up trains". 18.png|18's image, featuring Glyph eating a bread taco. The text reads, "we ordered 400 tacos to go". 19.png|19's image, depicting Dr. Colorado in her career science parlour. The text reads, "were they looking at me ?". 20.png|20's image, depicting Champion answering the phones at Bear. The text reads, "they live like dollars in a tip jar". Trivia * Each gif contains the corresponding video countdown number before the text. Oddly enough, video 1, the narration for which is "I find you in the grace of cyberspace", does not appear include the corresponding number. External Links *LTAS Tumblr *LTAS discussion thread, 77days.net forum *LTAS Q & A Spreadsheet -- documentation of LTAS fan mail communications so far. References Category:Websites